


Fratty Showers (College Au)

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: septiplier corner [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, BottomJack, College AU, EnemiesToFriendsToLovers, Felix the meatball, Full Story, Goddamit Ross, I promise, M/M, Mean Girls, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Shower Antics, Teasing, TopMark, frat wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack or 'Sean' is Uis most wanted 'criminal'; only because he likes to play shower pranks...but Mark has come back from going abroad for a 3 month engineering opportunity. Time to reinforce his dominance on Jack, once again. Spicy sex and not so good bestfriends, what up? Oh, it's just college!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Felix Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Elllo, welcome. I wont ask forr kudos, but spare a comment? I need to speak with some fellow shippers, before Iah go loopy. ENJOY YOU SINNERS! Also, not any more than a dna cell of angst. Coz me no liake.

Chapter 1 - Felix Snaps

\------------------------------------

Felix hums a low tune, the hot water felt like it was melting, yet calming his body. He didn't notice the shadow creep behind him until too late. See in U's High Arc college, there are people who just want to watch the world burn; Jack was one of them, in a way, because he was super friendly, always shouting booper dooper out at random people, showing his adorable cheeky grin.

Felix was in shock for half a mili-second as Jack brought his hand down on Felix's bare arse, which was tender from the hot water. The thing that made Felix flinch and grab his arse, only then starting to yell curses in swedish, was the fact that Jack had a killer hand, from giving hi-fives all day, or jerking it way too much ( Felix suspected the latter ).

Jack fell over laughing, mumbling something along the lines of "Toppa ta mornin' tah yah laddies!" Jack forgot that Fe was naked, as he calmed down to see a soaking wet ( not in that way ) , angry as all balls, swedish blonde, covering his ass.  
Ha, serves him right, Jack mentally high-fives himself, still slightly pissed at how many potato jokes his oh so wonderful bestfriend Felix had made the past week. Lets say Jack had had enough; even fries didn't appear innocent, after the swedish put green paint on them.

Jack STILL ate them.

\-------------------------------------

Ken and Cry burst out laughing, after Jack happily told them what went down between the swede and the irish man. "Hey Jack, rumor have it that Mark's coming back next week, you still going to be the bottom bitch?" Ken smirks at Cry, when they notice the blush, "I mean, when he's back, you wont be top dog anymore.." Cry continues.  
Ken begins to laugh, knowing how much Jack hates his sexual life being brought up.

But it's true, huffed Jack's mental thought, you are a bottom bitch, just admit it and deal with it ye irish whimp. Jack shook his head, before glaring at both men "Bite meh ye asshats, g'nite" He strolled out lazily, rolling his eyes at the snickers. Oh well knowing Ken & Cry, they'd get drunk and pass out, missing lessons.

Like hell would Jack help those assbags.

\-------------------------------------

Markipoop- Ass.  
ItzAhJak- What Mark?  
Markipoop- I heard from Felix...what you did.  
Markipoop- He paid me $30 to get backacha x  
ItzAhJak- Fuck It.  
Markipoop- Goodnight baby.  
ItzAhJak- I ain't sayin' it Mark.  
Markipoo- Please..?  
ItzAhJak- Fine...Night Daddy x  
Markipoop- Damn right. 

\-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, the nectar of the gods. Too bad Mark delivered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Chapter 2!  
> Merry Christmas.

Chapter 2 - Coffee

\-------------------------------------

Jack woke up to the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat. Jack hissed as some evil human being, opened the curtains on which was once a peaceful, dark and sleepable, if not slightly smelly heaven. "Rise and shine, baby, it's breakfast". Jack groaned, "Feeeee, I were sleepin' ya doof..lemme alonee" Jack just heard Felix's laughter, before darude sandstorm began to blast out of Felix's phone.

Jack let out a howl, sluggishly getting out of his bed, only to fall flat on his face, much to the delight of the "swedish pussy viking" his remark was met with with a pillow to his face. "Oww..". Felix just turned the music off, rolling his eyes "Thats for the butt slap, and fyi...Marks pretty pissed at you" Felix grabbed his keys and phone, smirking down at Jack, who sat up, glaring at him. Jack threw a pillow at him, right as the door closed.

Jack could hear Fe's happy laugh ringing down the hallway.

\-------------------------------------

Jack sat in science, bored out of his mind. The only two people he knew, were snogging in the back of the classroom, where only vampir--- just kidding, Jack thought, quickly checking the back, to find nothing out of the ordinary----WAIT!? Jack swore he saw Mark Fuckin' Fishbach. Wait. Jack was tired, mainly because of a swedish hairy meatball, who was currently sucking faces with Cry, in the dark had woken up a tired Jack early. Jack sighed, wishing he could just pull the blinds up, and disturb them. For the laughs... obviously.

\-------------------------------------

Jack practically 'gotta dash'-ed out of the lesson. He kept seeing Mark, which he knew was ridiculous, because Mark was supposedly supposed to return on the..hang on, Jack checked his phone "SHITEBALLSDICKBUTTFUCKAYOUUU!!" A low rumble emerged from behind Jack, and said person meekly turned around, in all his bright red glory. There in front of him stood an amused looking Mark Fishbach. "Rude, you didn't even try say hello, Jackaboy, what am I going to do with you?" The look on Jack's face made him burst out laughing, causing passing by students to give them glances. This only caused Jack to blush harder.

"Me-merk, um, H-eew are ye, ah shite, whycantifeckin'talkk?" Jack mumbled looking down. Mark let out a sigh, holding his arms open, to which Jack all but practically ran into. Mark held Jack close, running his free hand through the younger mans neon green hair. Mark gave the hair a short sharp tug, causing the younger man to let out a short squeak and a breathless moan. Jack whined, he had missed the sexy man, and now he was making a fool of himself by lightly rutting against Mark. "Shh Jack, we don't want others to know how haard I get you" Mark sinfully purred into Jacks ear, giving a quick teasing bite to the younger man's lobe.

\-------------------------------------

Jack let out a loud groan, his 'other' senses were so much more sensitive, now that he was tied up and blind. Mark was sitting on the bed next to him, and from the smell, was drinking coffee. Whilst on the other hand, Jack had a thick red butt-plug which was vibrating roughly, sending strong pulses to his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Mark hummed out in pleasure. He loved coffee, and seeing Jack teased and over sensitive.  
Mark had a bright idea. He slowly got up, straddling the irish mans hips, causing him to utter out an "Oo fook" and then a..."Me*ngh*rk what're yer...ngh..doin'?" Mark just shushed him and placed the warm cup to Jacks lips, tilting it back. Jack nearly choked, feeling the dark liquid burn the inside of his dry mouth, thanks to the screaming and moaning he did earlier. Jack loved coffee, even if it was from Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started university, so fuck. I'll try update the septiplier kinky stories more than this one, so you can check that out.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? pls call me an awesome asshat or a beautiful bastard c; BYE BYE LIKE A BOSS!


End file.
